Mass Effect Johnson the OC backstories
by Lemanruss669
Summary: these are a collection of backstory's for my OC's in VR commando ATA's mass effect Johnson story, swearing a plenty.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi Leman Russ here. I recently created a few OC'S for VR Commando ATA's Mass Effect; Johnson story and possibly the sequel Mass Effect; Ghosts. I was stuck by the bizarre need to flesh out the characters back stories, both Luna 'Cole' 063 the Spartan III, she gets confused with Spartan IV's a lot; Luna; hey it's not my fault in smaller than the other III's or that I had too retake training! Me; thanks for the interruption, but anyways, Marissa Kejii, the THOR pilot, eccentric, energy drink swilling, maniac, with trust issues and we can't forget the Lillith the cat now can we. But anyway, enough rambling, I must mention that I don't own Mass Effect or halo, if I did six would have found HER way off planet and Shepard wouldn't have to suffer though that bullshit ending, whatever, lets start with psyc-Luna (please don't kill me)_

_Luna's quarters; Hera's Wraith_

_Due to the re-emergence of the flood and the war with the Council the UNSC has asked the Spartans and other important specialists for information into their past, (the non-classified info) for the public to help improve the public image of the THOR pilots and to help reinforce the fact that Spartans are human, not robotic killing machines._

"I don't see the point of this...Fine lets just get it over with" moaned Luna, "welcome to my humble adobe, it's not much, it ain't home, and they wont let me repaint it.". The room is just four walls painted the same shade as Citadel Model Paint Bolter Grey. "yep one bunk, one armour rack, a cat bowl and a litter tray, cant forget about the cat now can we" as if too emphasis the point Lillith provides to jump onto Luna's shoulder. "Actually this little madam here, Is a survivor of Reach, I was sent there about 5 years ago to see if there was anything recoverable, along with a team of ODST's. Whilst we found no useful military assets, whilst searching though the wreckage of a town in around the equator, I found a litter of kittens, and their mother. I would have just left them there however, Lilly here was being pushed away from the rest of the kittens, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet and already the mother had rejected her. You see, the mother and the other kittens were ginger coloured whereas Lilly" motioning to the cat "is a jet black cat, not to mention the runt of the litter. I know its natural for that to happen, but I couldn't just leave her there, so I took her and my CO tried to read me the riot act. Oh no you cant bring a animal on board. This is a military ship not a cruise liner and other such bollocks, so I just told him too his face that he cat is staying and he could not do a damn thing about it. For the rest of the time I was on that ship he tried to remove Lilly, however he didn't realise that she had become a sort of mascot for the ship, so no one would even listen if her ordered fir the cat to be removed. I was on that ship for another year after that mission on reach and Lilly had grown to her full size. Shortly before I was transferred, and I think this may have had something to do with that, the captain had tried to sneak into my quarters whilst I was training in the ships gym and lilly was alone in my quarters. I was trying to beat my weight lifting record, when over the ships intercom, I was called to separate my cat from the captain, now I was suspicious about my cat anyway, but it was mainly the fact that the coms officer on duty was laughing as he sent the message, I found out why when I got to my quarters. I got there and I broke down laughing myself, for you see, when the captain had got in he woke up the cat, who was not impressed and had decided to attach herself to the captains groin, claws and teeth. He was a asshole that deserved it so it made it even funnier to watch. After 10 minutes of the captain trying, and failing, to not collapse and cry, lilly had gotten bored of her position and sauntered over to me like nothing had happened, which cracked me and the crowd of marines and ODST's that were brought over by my laughter, up even further. That asshole got he deserved we got a laugh and lilly was, well lilly. That was a good time." an alarm blares in the background. "finally some action, Lotus boot up the Dropkick Murphys it's time to do or die". A AI hologram pops up out a pedestal, her avatar looking like a Japanese schoolgirl in a semi-military uniform with long dark hair, and replies, completely monotone, "cadence to arms has been selected as song one. Can I ask two things? On external or internal speakers? And two, will you please stop quoting songs you like, be it title or lyrics please." Luna barely glances over as she puts her armour on, "external and I will consider it tomorrow, now if you excuse me I am about to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm almost outta gum" and with that Luna Legs it out of the room before anything else happens.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Leman Russ here with the next backstory for my OC's in VTA Commando ATA' mass effect johnson. Luna; oh, can I tell another? Please? Me;no it is Marissa's turn, not to mention Lillith needs feeding. Anyways on with the story.**_

_UNSC Dreadnought; Heras wraith._

_'Loneflame has returned to THOR bay, all technicians to your posts' _

the hangar bay has multiple THOR units in storage for transport and rapid transit, most are in various states of repair and rearming. "DAVE GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" a loud bellow is heard from the exit platform of Loneflame. "ah shit, this wont be good" Dave muttered as he ran to Loneflame, he had learned pretty quickly not to piss off a woman with a caffeine addiction and a massive robot at here disposal, he may be a foot taller than here, but she scares the shit outta him. "now that you have arrived, please explain why your spanner collection was in my fridge, not to mention ALL my energy drinks had been drunk and the empty bottles put back? Well I'm waiting?" Marissa calmly asked Dave. Before he could respond a loud cry of "CHIMICHONGAS" was heard across the THOR bay. " and there is your answer Marissa, we've been trying to catch that twat since yesterday. I don't know who he is but he wears this bloody red and black bodysuit, carries two katanas and twin pistols. He probably drunk you energy drinks, and I've been looking for those spanners for a couple of hours now. Feel free to kick his teeth in. also your... interview is in 5 minutes in your quarters best get there quick" Dave said quickly and calmly whilst his mind was goin_g; oh shit oh shit oh shit, run, quick, she's calm and has no caffeine, get out of there shiiiiiiit._

"thanks Dave, I guess you live for another day" she shouts back to him whilst running at full tilt to her quarters.

(five minutes later)

"I'm here, don't worry annnnnnnnd I'm speaking to a fucking drone, great." Marissa complained. "well I best get my bit over with, ugh. Well I'm from new Sparta on Damocles seven, my mum died when I was two, killed by a uggoy, little bastard goy him from behind, my mum killed the grunt but died from the plasma burns. My dad is a video game designer, last I heard, he was working on Halo 3, yeah I know, turns out the entertainment industry bought the rights to make a game of master chiefs missions that caused the end of the Human-Covenent war and the floods assualt, for the sake of 'moral' and not for a few billion credits that will be generated by the fuckton of people who want to be master chief. Actually I think johnson best get in touch, get his share of the royalties, after all he was there, I think I'll tell him after this. Anyway back on track, I joined the UNSC 10 years ago at the age of 18 as a trainee engineer/driver. They were surprised that I knew my way around a engine better than an sanghili practising his word katas, as well as a astonishing accuracy rate for shooting whilst moving. I was placed in the 666th scorpion company, we where the crazy, mistrustful, unit that went against orders if the result went against what we were taught to do, for example kill civilians, destroy allied structures, it didn't happen often but when it did, the commander in question usually got a 105mm HE enema. One time, on Heliopolis we 'requestioned' grizzly tank and went for a joy ride, that was fun. We got a severe ass chewing for it but, I regret nothing. Now I want 10 minutes of rest now get this drone out of here before I turn it into a bobble headed hula girl for Loneflame" too prove her point she draws a rather impressive Katana from beneath her bunk and starts walking slowly over too the Drone...


	3. the great pub crawl, part 1

The galactic pub crawl.

_So I had this idea about a piss-up of galactic proportions and thought hey I have the characters, I have the setting, why the fuck not. _

_Luna; it's gonna be fun on a bun, can I shoot deadpool again?_

_Me;no, the poor bloke has paid enough. I'm surprised his healing factor still works._

_Luna; well he did steal my Kukri, and Lillys cat bed._

_Me; even so, he's left this universe to lick his wounds and I doubt he will return..._

_DP;CHIMICHONGAS!_

* * *

_Me;Luna,kill_

Luna's quarters; Hera's wraith.

In the darkened room two shadowed figures are hatching a plan so reckless, so daring, that it would have major implications for all that were touched by it. "So, tonight?" Luna asked to her co-conspirator. "yes, angels with us, she's kidnapping Joker as we speak, Garrus agreed to meet us at the Normandy, he said he's bringing a friend, Dave doesn't suspect that he's about to be kidnapped by Liara and I'll get Chakwas, after all we'll need someone to patch us up, and pump our stomachs if it comes to it." Marissa explained. "it begins" Luna almost shouted. Both of them had massive grins as they had just planned the greatest pub crawl the universe had ever, and will ever see.

THOR bay alpha 1, Hera's Wraith.

Dave had just finished tuning up Marissa's THOR as he was the only one she trusted to do the finer instrument checks, like the neural like checks, fuel status, overseeing the rearming of the weapons, the special equipment repairs, and the most important to everyone's safety, the restocking of the mini-fridge of energy drinks. In the end Luna found the intruder, he called himself Deadpool for some reason, still, Luna shot him a new everything with a mix of her shotgun and smg. As he left the hangar, he spotted Liara heading towards him. He briefly wondered why she was near the THOR bay, maybe she had gotten lost again. "Dave, right?" Liara called out to him. "yeah, thats me Dave" he replied wondering how she knew his name and what she wanted with him. "Marissa sent me to get you", that explained it, "she told me that if you didn't follow me she'd, erm what was it she said, ah yes, make you sing soprano" Liara told him. "well, lead the way." Dave had long since learned not to ignore it if Marissa makes a threat, she has a nasty tendency to follow though with them, rather viciously.

Pelican bay 6, 20 minutes after the scheme started.

"So everyone here?" Luna asked as she got everyone aboard the pelican she had 'acquired'. " just waiting on Garrus and his friend" angel replied as she held on to Joker the recently kidnapped pilot was still trying to escape. "i'm here" said garrus as he arrived "and i've brought..." "ENOUGH TALKING lets get moving" a loud voice bellowed. "Wrex" Garus finished. There was now eight of them and they had to get moving before the captain got wind of their intentions. As they boarded a voice rang out over the ships coms. "Luna, What do you think your doing?" Lotus, in her usual monotone voice. "leaving, wanna come with?" Luna responded. "I should inform the captain, but it wouldn't stop you so sure, got my chip?" asked Lotus. "yep" luna called out as she went to the localised computer and inserted the ai chip, "hop in" Luna said cheerily. When Lotus was in the chip, the pelican was ready for take off. "first stop, NORMANDY" Luna called from the pilots seat, there was a few cheers and a cry of "oh no, why me?" from joker.

Normandy SR2 3 hours later.

The inside of the normandy was the same as it was before it was decommissioned, and so it was easy to get settled in. Joker, having been clued in to the plan with the rest of them, was more willing to help them, his exact words being "you could have just asked, y'know", was steadily taking the sr2 to the nearest mass relay. "I would have thought this would have been harder to steal?" Lotus remarked as the normandy prepared for the jump. "I just told them that Shepard had requested it, when he asked which one I told him Jane, and he bought it" angel explained. "well considering that your her sister, it is rather easy to get away with that excuse, though she'll give you an earful when you return, although so will John for a completely different reason" Garrus said. "do you mean he'll complain because we didn't invite him... you have a point there Garry" angel replied, to which Garrus flared his mandibles. "so where to first?" joker called from the cockpit. "Omega, we're gonna drain all the bars there stating with Afterlife" Luna called, he had memorised the plan as well as Marissa, having gone over it with her for weeks. "and I call the captains cabin" Luna called as she ran to the lift. "oh no you don't" Marissa called after her whilst running full tilt after her. They both made it in the elevator at the same time. "are they going to be like that the whole time?" chakwas asked, surprising everyone present as she had been quiet all this time. "I Doubt it, Marissa is a calm person most of the time and she tends to calm down Luna by being near her for some reason" Dave replied whilst finishing the sentence slowly, "you don't think...". "what?" angel asked. "do you get the idea that Luna fancies Marissa? Because Luna always seems to behave when she's around.". "OH MY GOD, she has too, Luna doesn't behave for anyone" angel shouted. "right you lot clear off, we reach omega in 10 hours, get some rest, I think we'll need it." joker called through to the CIC.

In the captains cabin.

The cabin was the same as shepard had left it, sans fish though, as she had taken them with her. Both Luna and Marissa where arguing about who gets it until... "what if we share it?" Luna suggested to Marissa. "but there's only one bed, I mean there's a couch but it's too small for you an I'm not sleeping on it" Marissa counted. "who said we can't share the bed?" Luna asked, "I wouldn't mind...". "erm... sure. Luna, why are you acting weird, well weirder?" Marissa asked. "It's because... well, erm, I wanted to confess something to you but, well, I wasn't sure.." Luna spluttered in response. They sat down on the couch. "what I it Luna?" Marissa inquired. "well I, I shit why is this so hard" "that's what she said" Marissa cut in with "sorry, couldn't help it, please continue" "well, erm the thing is that... ah the hell with it, Marissa I love you, I have since we became friends, I didn't act on it because I wasn't sure how you'd react and umph" Luna was cut off by Marissa kissing her suddenly. When they broke off the kiss the looked at each other bewildered. "I love you too Luna, I wasn't sure weather you were into girls. but when you confessed then, I couldn't help myself, sorry" Marissa explained. "you don't have to apologize, I'm just really happy that you feel the same way, because I would really have felt like an idiot if that wasn't the case." Luna said "so, I take it we're sharing the bed?" Marissa asked. "you bet your cute ass we are" Luna replied.


	4. pub crawl part 2

_Only a quick note this time. This chapter is dedicated to my Dialga, who sadly was victim to the terminal disease, corrupted save file. He was 5 years old and level 100. he shall be missed, and hi spree of 50 fairy types killed without death shall remain._

_L a moment of silence for the fallen._

* * *

**Normandy SR2 cockpit, 5 minutes after first chapter.**

"good idea sending everyone else away Joker" Angel said as she settled down into the copilots chair. "gives us some time alone, doesn't it?" Joker replied turning his chair. "so, what have you got me for my birthday?" Angel asked pouting slightly, "I know you can't resist telling me if I ask like this". Joker looked at her weirdly before replying "hey you kidnapped me, you don't deserve one. But then again I value breathing, so, I am buying all your drinks in this insane plan" "aw thats ver sweet of you Jeff, I apreci..." Angel suddenly cut off. "You okay?" Joker asked. "wow" Angel said leaning back in her seat. "what?" Joker asked. "I just felt a disturbance in the force-..." Angel said, wide eyed. "really? Star wars?" Joker, well joked. "ignoring that. It's as if I'm in extremely grave danger right now." Angel continued still wide eyed. "do you think Jane's found out yet?" joker asked. "most likely, can we go faster? She may come after us!" Angel asked quickly. "maybe, but what's it worth?" joker asked laughing. "the ability to breath and... this" Angel said before leaning in and kissing him. "engines now being pushed to there limits, should have brought Tali along" joker said, recovering from the kiss. "well, we have Dave, Marissa told me he's good at that sort of stuff" angel replied.

**Normandy SR2 engineering, at the same time**

"what the fuck do I do?!" Dave cried.

**Omega 9 hours later**

"right we start at afterlife and make our way around the entire station, money is not an issue" Luna said before everyone left the Normandy. "are you sure we should go without armour?" Garrus asked. "Garry, we're her to get drunk, not to fight." Angel told him, Garrus once again flaring his mandibles at being called Garry. "come on guys, we're burning valuable drinking time" Luna called already heading to afterlife. "heh, I like how this human thinks" Wrex said before chasing after Luna. " well, what are we waiting for guys, lets get drunk."Marissa called running past the rest of them. "I'm staying here" said Dr Chakwas. "someone has to stay sober for when you return" she then turned and headed to her usual haunt the med bay. "right, get to the bar before they drink everything on us."garrus called leaving rapidly. They got to afterlife very quickly,it still as bright as always, to find Luna had already bought them all a round. "the first drinks of a great adventure, now lets get completely smashed" Luna called out before downing her first beer. They all finished that round, then the next, then the one after that, the world around them turning into a misty haze of alcohol. Before long they blacked out, their body's continuing the circuit of clubs and bars on omega. They would have no recollection of what happens, but a certain ai was recording everything they were doing.

**Normandy SR2 Still docked at omega**

Luna groaned as she woke up. Her head was killing her. She reached over to shake Marissa up, because misery loves company and she's going to have as big a hangover as her. But when she reached over she felt this large mass next to her, it felt scaly, yet strangely soft. She turned over and saw what the mass was. And screamed. Loudly. Resulting in waking up Marissa, who was in the other side of the scaly mass. Who then saw said mass, and also screamed. Loudly. Which caused the massive object to wake up. They saw who it was. And both got rather pissed at him. They had just woken up to having found Wrex in between them. "erg. My head is killing me" groaned Wrex, "where am I?" rather than kicking his krogan teeth in Luna got on the intercom and shouted for everyone to get to the CIC, knowing full well that she only had to speak normally, but she was angry and wanted to aggravate everyone's hangover. When she, Marissa and Wrex got to the CIC, she saw the results of the start of her pub crawl. She also spotter Chakwas ding something to the back of a unknown woman. "right first things first, who the hell is that?" Luna said quietly as her hangover had hit her again. "it is me Luna." Lotus said in her monotone voice from the body. "wait...what?" Marissa asked. "Luna got it for me, I reported a mech giving of a Cerberus signal, and asked for her to destroy it, her response was, and I quote, 'fuck that, I'm nicking it, Lotus wanna body'. So I accepted it." Lotus replied as her body was changing, her hair becoming longer, the body's size getting smaller, her eyes turning brown from the shade of blue they were. "and I take it Chakwas is helping customize the mech for you?" Luna asked. "yes" was the short response from Lotus, "also you should be aware that a video of everyone is going around the extranet. A very loud and alcohol infused rendition of kiss me, I'm shitfaced. Punctuated at the end by Angel almost breaking Jokers jaw when she kissed him." "oh no, it's bad enough that Jane probably knows that the Normandy's gone, Johns probably going to kill Joker." Angel put in, looking both pained, and unhappy. "can you explain why Wrex was in our room?" Luna and Marissa said at the same time. "look they even talk at the same time." Dave muttered to a semi-conscious Liara. "Luna, you dragged him up there claiming that Wrex was a stuffed animal that you had won. Marissa you were barely conscious at that point, so you never noticed it. Wrex, after 20 barrels of ryncol, you act like a teddy bear. It was quite funny actually." lotus finished to Wrex's obvious embarrassment. By now Lotus' body fully resembled her ai form. "oh and Garrus, try not to chat up the executers sister, it would do wonders for your life expectancy." lotus said, "that's the basic summery of last night". "right everyone we head off this afternoon once the hangover wears off, till then, smoke if you've got em" Luna said before slumping against a bulkhead and starting to doze.

**NORMANDY SR 2: 4 HOURS LATER**

"so where are we off to next? Oh scary one." Joker said, chuckling. "Thessia, I fancy drinking the asari dry" Luna said with Angel agreeing with her. "course set lets get drunk" Joker called out over the intercom.


End file.
